This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This pilot project is designed to test the experimental effects of a 10-week fitness and nutrition program on obese status and cardiovascular risk factors among 50 children between 8 and 17 years of age. The proposed study will examine if exercise plus nutrition intervention implemented with children and adolescents who are at risk for overweight, or are overweight, will: (a) decrease cardiovascular risk factors such as BMI, systolic blood pressure, total cholesterol, and inflammatory cytokines;b) increase physical fitness levels;(c) decrease percent body fat and improve body fat distribution;and (d) increase reported levels of quality of life. Additionally, the relationship between these changes and rates of adherence to healthy lifestyle changes will be explored.